


【至紬】蓄谋

by sakurayuni



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 至紬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayuni/pseuds/sakurayuni
Summary: 是画家至和编辑紬的平凡又不平凡的日常
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi





	【至紬】蓄谋

**Author's Note:**

> -画家至×编辑紬-
> 
> -架空平行世界设定，所提及文化背景与实际无关-
> 
> -情节需要有OOC可能-
> 
> \- bgm:Dew-平行线-

初冬。

醒来的时候看到的是熟悉的陈设，空置许久的房间闻不到一点灰尘的味道，柔软的床单带着若有若无的柚子香味，在这个刚刚变冷的季节显得温暖又贴心。

脑海里出现那个纤细的身影，结束旅行的时候只是稍微给那个人发了Lime联络，他就能做到这个地步。茅崎至刚刚结束一场漫长的旅行，画稿原本胡乱地塞在画夹里，现在也被整理好放在桌子上。

他的同居人是个田螺姑娘一样的男性，如果说用姑娘来形容一个男性有些不大好，那就田螺小伙。

味增汤和烤青花鱼的香味打断了至的思绪，肚子非常配合地叫了起来。他不记得自己睡了多久，出发的国家和日本有数小时的时差，他的担当编辑来接他的时候他一头埋进那个人的颈窝，再醒来的时候就是现在。

“至君，你这么黏着我我没办法做事哦。”

系着围裙的月冈紬身上散发着和床单一样的柚子香味，头发凌乱的画家环住同居人的腰肢，额头轻轻抵在他的肩膀上。

“我果然很喜欢紬的味道啊。”

“至君说这种话我会误会的哦。”

他们学生时代是同级生，是画家和担当编辑，是共同分享这间公寓的舍友，唯独不是恋人。

紬前两年和前女友分手之后就一直处于空窗期。

“你看，我们不是不怎么能见到面吗，聚少离多是情侣分手最常见的理由吧。”

他枕在紬的膝盖上清游戏的体力的时候他不咸不淡地告诉了他分手的理由，仿佛在说别人的事情。

至不认为自己是个艺术家，却有和艺术家一样想要触摸美丽事物的坏习惯。

和紬第一次见面是在高中一年级开学的第四天，他因为感冒而错过了开学式，直到第四天才来上课。抵达座位的时候前方的座位上的学生已经到了，不过似乎正在小憩。

他到的有点早，无事可做。

少年的耳廓像一弯弦月，在夜空色的发丝的掩映下竟然显得有些透明。他伸手去触摸这弯小小的月牙，温热的耳垂在指间微微颤动。

唔姆…

他发出像是猫被抚摸下巴感到舒服的声音，并没有醒来的迹象。

“你在干什么啊，紬。”

这个座位真正的主人，紬的幼驯染高远丞时机不太刚好的登场打断了他同美丽事物接触的奇妙时光。

“我又睡着了吗？”

“你还是不擅长早起啊，都这么大了还像小时候一样。”

因为学号相连丞和紬分别成为了他的前桌和后桌，本来不擅与人交际的至得以与他们产生了一些交集。后来他们各自升入了不同的大学，直到他和紬供职的杂志社签了专属合约，才再次产生联系。

“至君？”

“是紬啊，真是吓我一跳。”

说惊讶不是假的，读大学期间虽然不太联系，但他原以为紬会和幼驯染的丞一同追逐戏剧梦想，他受邀去观看过他们社团的戏剧，紬的演技细腻又生动，目光流转就能诉说万千思绪。

不过惊讶是在杂志社将候选的担当编辑的履历交给他的时候。

他还是不擅长和人深交，学生时代的朋友也几乎没有，和紬算是少数能说上些话的朋友，不过也就仅此而已。

合租也是紬提出来的。

他因为一些难以启齿的原因被原来的住处赶了出来，和担当编辑见面的那天他甚至没来的及整理一下仪容，就带着大件的行李乘计程车来到杂志社。

“至君不介意的话，要不要搬来和我一起住？”

反应过来的时候他已经被紬收养小动物一般捡回了家。

紬说着因为既是负责的画家老师又是旧友，所以没有办法放任不管，他也就心安理得地接受了同级生的好意。

身体的记忆逐渐复苏，他曾在少年时代做过握住月亮分身的梦，连同倾斜而下的璀璨星河一起，夜空再也掩不住染了颜色的弯月，至在湖泊的波光中看到自己，燃烧着的自己。

画家将一切旖旎的遐想都归咎于自己对美的追求。

紬是个很好的同居人，两人像是两条平行线，保持着恰到好处的距离，不显山露水的温柔春风化雨般浸润他，贴心又有分寸。

结束某次长途旅行回到公寓的时候，他的担当编辑歪着脑袋靠在沙发上，电视里正在播放他最近感兴趣的深夜动画，他顺手将外套盖在身边的人身上，坐下来观看本以为赶不上的动画。

不知道紬是不是把他当成了抱枕，胳膊缠上来的时候至也没有任何不适，该说不愧是能让自己产生多余幻想的人吗，他还挺享受这个状态，他宽大衣袖下若隐若现的小臂，连着他均匀的呼吸和触碰到他脖子的发丝一起都惹人喜爱。

想要抓住紬的念头或许是那时出现的，但也许更早。

如果说最开始的一年他还因为紬有个远距离恋爱的女友而有些收敛的话，最近的两年和同居人身体接触的频繁程度已经让他自己都觉得是在性骚扰，想想他们是同社的画家和担当编辑的关系这种行为听上去又更加危险了。

“吃饭吧。”

他闻声接过对方手中的菜肴，紬知道他在国外吃腻了西餐，结束长途旅行的第一顿饭总是由他亲自准备容易入口的和食。

“画稿我看过了，速写册上是下次的作品构想吗。”

他猛然想起自己在登机前将速写册随手塞进画夹中的事情。紬没见过那本册子，不如说要是被他看见的那一天就是他在紬面前社会性死亡的那一天。

他低头有一筷子没一筷子地吃饭，不抬头都能感受到编辑带着善意的目光布满身体的每个角落。

“只有一张，这次的主题是绸缎和人体吗？”

满脑子的说辞被紬的一句话消解，上一本速写册用完之后他就随手丢进了行李箱里，在机场用的那本是回来的前一天才刚刚购入的。

去看那个祭坛的时候正好是公休日，虽然不算是热门景点那里也挤满了人，空气中的潮热感让他有些不太适应。阳光穿过玻璃彩窗，星星点点地落在石棺光滑的棺盖上，音声向导的声音逐渐模糊，他没来由地想起了紬，想起了倒映着他的面容的青色湖泊。

碳条摩擦纸张的声音使失了速的心跳逐渐平缓下来，他自然没有见过那个人的全貌，依凭着想象在纸张上勾勒他身体的轮廓：不太结实的前胸，纤细的手腕和脚踝，还有弯月般的耳廓，被绸缎缠绕包裹，沐浴在被彩色玻璃切碎的阳光之下。

“是啊，主题是使徒的复活。”

随口说了个和画面内容有关的题材糊弄过去，他尽力维持泰然自若的形象，告诉自己这只是一次关于下次作品主题的探讨罢了。

“原来是这样啊，我还以为有什么别的含义呢。”

紬拿出从旁边的书架上取下纸张和文具做了记录，为了避偶尔出现的马虎健忘他习惯将相关的事项列在一起，大到杂志社需要提供的经济支持，小到画面的情感细节都是他记录的对象。

“需要模特吗？”

原本是再正常不过的问题，倒是一下子问住了至，主人公就在面前，他也并非不需要参考，事到如今再说这只是旅行途中的随手涂鸦反而会显得有些尴尬，要是被紬发现他的另一本速写册事情可能会变得更糟。

“要是说现在就想画的话，紬愿意当我的模特吗？”

至现在无比感谢自己凌乱还有些长了的头发，因为说出这话的时候他就像同心仪对象告白的男高中生一样耳根发热。他对紬会不会答应这样的无理要求有些没底，他做美术品杂志的编辑也许多年了，对他需要什么样的模特非常熟悉。

“如果至君需要的话。”

他沉下的声音柔和又庄重，就像那日在祭坛边上听到的吟唱。

黯淡的蓝加上不太热烈的红，按比例调配好的三原色在半干的色层上描摹出总体的模样，当天的工作就基本结束。放在床头柜上切成兔子形状的苹果已经因为氧化变了颜色，不过吃起来倒也不坏。

被月白的绸缎包裹的模特靠着钢管椅的椅背浅眠，他的睡相毫无防备，仿佛被母亲的羊水包裹的胎儿，幸好房间不大，将他挪到床上对没什么力气的至也用不了多大功夫，沾着油彩的手接触到缎子，将布料染上了斑驳的色彩。

这下好了，紬又要责备他弄坏布景用具了，他转身去卫生间洗净双手企图消灭犯罪证据。

“至君，已经结束了吗？”

“嗯，辛苦。”

是没有完全睡醒的紬，睡眼惺忪，头顶翘起的那缕头发随着他的动作一下一下摇摆的样子有些令人怜爱，至对这种状态已经司空见惯，伸手去扶住摇摇欲坠的他。

“至君闻起来好香，像苹果的味道。”

鼻尖萦绕着若有若无的柚子香味，紬缠上他的颈同他交换了一个残留着苹果香气的吻。

虚妄的遐想变成了现实，温热的谷被试探唤醒，夹杂着风声的水声化作热浪将他们吞噬，他亲吻紬的耳垂，吞下了学生时代就为之着迷的红月。

那幅画他最后也没舍得交给杂志社，作为装饰品挂在他们新居的墙上。

“所以至君当时是这么想的啊。”

他仍旧喜欢枕着担当编辑的膝盖打游戏，他的恋人语气也仍旧不咸不淡，像是在说别人的事情。

“既然这样你倒是解释一下床头柜里为什么刚好有那些东西。”

那天是紬布置的现场，辅助画家完成工作是他的任务。

他们原本是两条不会相交的平行线，保持着合适的距离共同前进。

紬的笑意渐浓，目光里流转着千言万语。

至从不在意紬的那些小心思。

毕竟，他们都在抓住对方的道路上蓄谋已久。

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上这个脑洞比炼金术师至×圣职者紬的脑洞还要更早。
> 
> BGM的歌手DEW的歌真的都非常温柔，还有一张专辑叫花图鉴，全部都是和花相关的歌，感兴趣的紬推可以找一下。
> 
> 学画画大概是十几年前的事了如果这个部分有写错的话请不要在意的告诉我（我真的不太记得了）
> 
> 人体模特灵感来自于《文学少女》的姬仓麻贵和天野远子的危险关系（不是），我觉得她们俩的人设和至紬还挺像的突然代了一下，觉得如果是画家和模特的关系不是非常有趣吗？（肥秋.JPG）
> 
> 虽然和最开始的构想不一样但能完成还是很开心的（因为开到了幽灵车吗？）。感觉复健还有点成效，写出来的东西逐渐能看了（并不能）
> 
> 他们俩给我的感觉真的很奇妙，互相试探观察让人觉得危险又兴奋（？）
> 
> 所以就有了这样一个双向暗恋互相套路的故事
> 
> 如果能看出来紬蓄谋的开端的话欢迎和我讨论（会有人吗）
> 
> 那么祝食用愉快，期待下次再会


End file.
